


Eu debería?

by Clarinete



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M
Language: Gaeilge
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-22
Updated: 2016-08-22
Packaged: 2018-08-10 06:52:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 233
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7834564
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Clarinete/pseuds/Clarinete
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Preocupante, Semi comeza a dubidar que el sente polo seu kouhai.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Eu debería?

\- Para un idiota que nin sequera pode mover os pés de forma diferente para adiante. - Foi a resposta castaña clara, co seu sorriso malicioso. El agarrou con máis firmeza, mentres que o máis vello foi forzada a ter a súa man no seu ombreiro, como se fose unha muller. Isto pieguice.  
Con todo, as cousas quedaron un pouco máis serio cando pisou o pé del.  
\- Díxenlle coidar, e siga-me a etapa. - El exclamou, incrible aburrido, pero que tiña machucado moito. Aínda así, se calmou rapidamente cando viu o seu rostro; Eu continúe a facer o mesmo, e, ao final, se agachou para acadar os seus beizos e bico-lo.  
\- Agora imos facelo de novo, pero non pisar en min. -  
pés semi e formaron unha Shirabu inconcordio. O xeito de evitar era inigualable, pero como é terrible e cales son os seus pasos repetitivos; Algúns eran de propósito, non é ningunha sorpresa.  
Ela mordeu o beizo inferior, pero os mesmos foron detidos pola menor ao final da danza. - Está pedindo máis. - Que mellor se todo o que pode facer ben con el? Si: Eu bico-lo. Era así que todo comezou.  
-. . . - Silenced-, guiado polo elegante estranxeiro porte. Secretaría, está cegado que o aspecto debe dar, un estado que difire cando é "relaxado".  
\- Kenjirou, é un idiota. - El mencionar non, grazas. El dixo que o seu aperto, el atraeu.  
Entre máis preto sería máis cativado por el?


End file.
